A Ranma Christmas
by Claviculae
Summary: Well, the title pretty much says it all. Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Ukyo head out to a cabin for Christmas. Oh come on, I had to do a Christmas fic. Rated G because I said so.


A Ranma Christmas

By Pyro1588

A/N: Ayup. A Ranma 1/2 Christmas fic. Well, I did a Pokémon one last year and it turned out pretty well, so I thought "why not?"

"Ranma, you refuse Christmas gift"  
Ranma ducked as a bizarre Chinese figurine flew by. "Of course! I don't even know what the thing is, bu it's freaky"  
"Is figure of Chinese god of love. You take and it means we bound by love." Shampoo gave him a look of a person offended but willing to give another chance.  
"Heck no! I already told you, I don't want any love charms, Chinese artifacts, or anything else that old bat digs up that she thinks increases your chances"  
"Ranma, you think you get away with this?" Shampoo picked up a glass of water and threateningly held it over her head.  
"N-no Shampoo, i-it's j-just that"  
Too late. Shampoo poured the water out of the glass and on to her head. A second later, a small cat stood in her place.  
"Meow!" She shot at Ranma, climbing up his back and scratching at the back of her head.  
"NOO!" He ran through the house, screaming and flailing his arms. "Get it off! Get it off!"

His escapade eventually led him to the dojo entrance, where Akane was waiting with her leg across the bottom of the doorway. Ranma tripped and went flying, landing in a faceplant on the dojo floor and sliding several feet before coming to a stop.  
Akane was already in the air as he landed. She slammed down inches from his back, grabbed the troublesome Chinese feline off the back of his neck, and threw it out the door full-force. She ran over to the door and locked it shut, barring Shampoo from reentering.

Akane walked over to the catatonic Ranma and tried to pick him up off the floor. He yelled and broke free, running over to the corner and freezing up again.  
"Baka"  
Akane ran into house and returned seconds later, bucket of ice-cold water in hand. She walked over to the corner where Ranma was still cowering and doused him. Ranma yelled at the sudden shock and pulled back, sanity beginning to return.  
"It's alright. I tossed Shampoo outside. She'll be finding some hot water soon so she can come and try to persuade you again"  
"Keep her away!" Ranma yelled, scooting into the corner.  
"If you want to escape, I suggest you get going"  
Ranma shook her head and didn't move, indicating that she didn't want to leave the safety of the dojo.  
"Oh, come on you baka." Akane grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the dojo.

As soon as they were outside, they both broke into a run. As they put distance between themselves and the feline threat, Ranma began to calm down.  
"Man, I wish she'd get it through her thick foreign head that I'm not interested," Ranma exclaimed in disgust.  
"Well, you were the one who initiated it. After all, defeating her in combat was what started this all"  
"I already explained that it wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that it would hold this kind of significance in their culture"  
Akane grinned at him. "Regardless, it's fun finally seeing you trip and fall. Normally you wouldn't be that clumsy"  
Ranma scowled. "It ain't my fault that I can't stand cats. Talk to my old man about that"  
"Oh, but it's still fun. Seeing you finally become vulnerable like that"  
"Stop it right there! You're starting to sound like Kuno!"

Ranma looked up to find a bandanna flying at her. She dropped and slid underneath it, regaining her feet with a graceful backflip.  
"A little slow there! That one almost had you!" Ryoga jumped and threw his umbrella at her.  
Ranma jumped over it, tucking her legs and flipping forward. "What is it this time, pig-face"  
Ryoga caught the umbrella as it returned. "Nothing. I just saw an opening"  
Ranma drew herself up into a fighting pose. "You want an opening? Come on, then"  
Ryoga grinned and ran towards his opponent, umbrella ready at his side.

Ranma leaned back as the umbrella flew over her face, then stood back up and waited for Ryoga to attack again.  
He did. Ranma soon found herself defending against a flurry of punches and kicks.  
"So what are you doing here today?" Ranma asked as she threw Ryoga's fist to the side. "Lost again"  
Ryoga's attack didn't slow. He brought his right foot up towards Ranma's head, only to have it blocked at the last second by her left arm. "No, actually. I was going to come see what you guys were doing today"  
Ranma punched forward and connected with his shoulder. "Taking a break from mountain training? Or did you just wander into town"  
Ryoga grabbed her extended arm and flung her over his shoulder. "Both. I was working on running endurance, and I found myself in Tokyo, so I figured I'd drop in on you and the Tendos"  
She recovered from the roll gracefully and backflipped over her opponent. "Yeah, I've been working on my hitting strength since school's out for Christmas. Truth be told, I've been bored for the last few days"  
Ryoga felt her kick in the back of his knees. He dropped and rolled to the side. "Why not go on a training trip then"  
Ranma regained her feet and rushed at her opponent, who was still trying to get up. "My old man says Christmas is a time to kick back. He won't come, and I can't train for fighting without an opponent"  
Ryoga jumped back and went into a defensive stance. He failed to notice the bucket of cold dishwater that had been thrown out the window behind him.  
Ranma saw the water and acted fast. She jumped over her opponent and landed between him and the water, shielding him from it and once again preventing Akane from discovering the true identity of P-Chan.  
Ryoga spun around, expecting an attack, but found a very wet and cold Ranma. She glanced up at him and muttered, "You owe me for that one"  
Ryoga smiled and nodded. "Sure. Why don't we"  
Ranma held up her hand and stopped him. She heard the tell-tale sound of Shampoo's bicycle, coming to hunt him down. "Quick! Shampoo's coming"  
She got up and started running, Ryoga and Akane following close behind.

Several blocks and numerous turns later, they found themselves outside Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop. Ranma looked around, still paranoid about their former-feline follower. "Quick! Inside"  
They all ducked inside the shop and found the proprietor busy at her grill, making herself a small lunch. Several patrons looked up at the sudden entrance, shrugged, and returned to their meals. Ukyo looked up from her meal and smiled. "Ranchan"  
Ranma sat down at the counter with her companions. "Hiya, Ucchan"  
Ukyo grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it with hot water from the tap. "What brings you here?" she asked, dousing Ranma with the hot liquid.  
"We're trying to escape from Shampoo. She's determined to give me another love charm as a Christmas gift and I won't accept it. Darn that cat side of her"  
Ryoga patted his friend on the shoulder. "Eh, it could be worse. Hey, how about this? Let's eat here, my treat." He leaned closer to Ranma and mumbled "My way of saying thanks"  
Ranma looked up at him and nodded.

Thirty minutes later they had all eaten and were sitting at a table together, enjoying some conversation and a genuine cat-free atmosphere.  
Ryoga looked up at Ranma. "Why don't you go on a trip in the mountains? It'd be a good way to get away from Shampoo for the next few days"  
"Eh, it might be worth it. On the other hand, Christmas is one of the few times I get to stop training, school, and responsibilities in general"  
Ukyo shrugged. "Why not just get a cabin instead and spend some time away from your dad, Shampoo, and her freak grandmother"  
Ranma shook his head. "Naw, too expensive. Cabins cost too much, and I just don't feel like camping outside for a week"  
Akane looked up and smiled. "Daddy knows someone who has a cabin up in the mountains. He never goes there anymore, and I'm sure he'd rent it to us for cheap"  
"No, I still don't have that much cash"  
Akane whacked him on the head gently. "Of course not, silly. We could all pitch in and share the cabin! That way, we all get away from my family and Shampoo, and if we all pitch in, it shouldn't cost more than a few thousand yen apiece"  
The group perked up at that. Ukyo looked around. "Yeah, I wasn't planning anything special, so I could just close shop for a few days"  
"And it'd be a nice chance to relax in the mountains," added Ryoga.  
"And I can finally get away from that darn Chinese monster!" Ranma cheered, earning himself a look of disdain from Akane. "And we can all be together as friends, right?" she replied, trying to end on a positive note.  
"Uh, sure! Of course! Right..." Ranma responded. WHACK!

When Akane returned home with Ranma later that evening, the first thing she did was ask her father about the cabin.  
"Well, I think I can get it for your friends, but who all is going"  
Akane paused, then replied "Well, Ranma and I for sure"  
"Really? Of course I'll get the cabin! Just to think that my daughter is finally beginning..." Soun continued to babble as he walked over to the phone.  
Akane smiled to herself. Normally, she'd never manipulate daddy, but it was the easiest way to get the cabin and he'd be happy with it.  
Five minutes later, Soun walked back to Akane. "The cabin is yours for 10,000 yen. You said four days, right"  
"Yes, daddy. Thank you for getting it for us"  
"Of course. So you're going to be gone all four days"  
"Yes, we're looking forward to getting away"  
Soun nodded his approval. "It'll be good for you two to spend some time together"  
He walked off to look for Genma and tell him the good news, still babbling to himself cheerfully about how all it took was time and so on.  
Akane smiled to herself. "Thank you, daddy."

Being that Ukyo, the only one of the group to have an actual job, controlled her own work schedule, they were all ready to depart the next day. Ranma, what with his constant escapades and whatnot, was used to packing quickly. He went over to visit Ryoga, who was already packed and ready to go, and made sure that the direction-inept martial artist made it to the Tendo's house on-time.  
Ukyo arrived only a few minutes after they got back. She was in her gray combat gi, suitcase in hand and spatula over her back. "Oh Ranchan!" she called out in a sing-song voice. Ranma and Ryoga appeared from the backyard and walked over to greet her. "Listen, Akane's dad doesn't exactly know about you and Ryoga, so I think it's best if you two just stay out here until we leave. Once we're out of sight, catch up with us. I don't know if Soun cares whether other people are along or not, but it's best not to tempt fate or test his limits. That alright with you guys"  
Ukyo and Ryoga nodded their consent, then leaned back together against the wall of a house. Ranma jogged back into the house and up the stairs.  
"Akane!" he said, knocking on her door. "We're ready"  
"Hang on just a minute. I'm still packing"  
Ranma slid the door open and walked in. Akane was moving about the room in a flurry, grabbing things out of her dresser closet and throwing them in a backpack on her bed. Ranma sighed and started picking up loose items off the bed, folding them, and packing them for her.  
"Hey, you don't have to do that!" Akane walked over and started folding items as well.  
"It doesn't matter. We need to get going and you're taking too long, so lemme help you out"  
Akane sighed, rolled her eyes, and continued packing.

Ten minutes later, they were on the porch, attempting to leave but being delayed by the seemingly endless stream of blessings from both their parents.  
"Look old man, it's nothing serious. It's just a little vacation." Ranma tried to get away, only to be stopped by Genma.  
"Of course, my boy. But it's also your chance to get serious with Akane. Now let me give you some advice"  
Ranma glanced over at Akane. She appeared to be having the same trouble with Soun. Neither of them wanted to listen to this, but neither of the fathers wanted them to go without imparting some "parental knowledge" to them.  
Finally, Ranma gave up on diplomacy, picked his father up, and threw him into the koi pond. He grabbed Akane by the wrist and started running, waving goodbye to Soun and trying to get away before a very vengeful panda could attack him.  
They joined up with Ryoga and Ukyo and continued running, intent on making it out of town without being stopped.

They made it. Soon, they were walking through the mountains, where a light snow had turned the trees white. They were walking along together, exchanging jokes, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. The snow made it feel like a true Christmas without being deep enough to impede their progress. The air was cool and dry, but not cold enough to require heavy jackets. And the occasional breeze that swept across the land was just enough to ruffle the tree branches, but not to dislodge snow on the party.  
As they went higher in the mountains, the wind began to pick up a bit and some snow began to fly.  
Ryoga looked around. "I'm surprised to see this much snow at such a low altitude. Usually we only get this much in Hokkaido"  
Ranma nodded. "It's been a cold year so far. Still, it's nice to finally get some cooler weather"  
The further they went, the worse the weather got. Soon there was a constant cold wind throwing snow in their faces. As they were trudging forward, Akane grabbed Ranma's arm and pointed. "Look"  
There, less than two hundred feet away, was the cabin. It was a large building, but only one story. The front part of it stuck out of the mountain and had a large porch along the length of it. The rest of the cabin was built back into the mountainside. They could see the chimney for the fireplace extending from the ground behind the building.  
Ukyo jumped out of happiness. "We're there!"

As they walked onto the porch and began dusting the snow off themselves, Ranma reached into his pocket and retrieved the key that Akane had given him the day before. He tried it, and the lock turned. The door slid open and they stepped inside. The entrance hallway had a door on the right that led to the dining room and kitchen and several doors on the left that led to some bedrooms. At the end of the hallway was the large living area, with low couches on the floor and a massive fireplace on the far wall. On the right side of the room a large Christmas tree had been set up for them.  
Akane grinned and marveled. "Wow, this place is great"  
She set her backpack down and threw her jacket on the floor, then sat down on a couch and looked around.  
Ryoga gathered up Akane's and Ukyo's things and went into one of the bedrooms to deposit them. Ukyo had already found the kitchen and was starting to prepare supper. Ranma went outside and returned several minutes later with a large armload of split wood. He walked over to the fireplace and set it down, then busied himself with making a fire.  
Akane walked over and watched him build a small stack of twigs, and then a slightly larger stack around it. Soon he had it ready for lighting. He retrieved a match from a box on the mantle, struck it, and lit the twigs. A little flame appeared and began to eat away at the twigs, growing bigger as it went. Soon they had a roaring fire going. Ranma sat back next to Akane and watched the flames.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Ukyo was showing Ryoga one of her numerous recipes. This one in particular was for duck, an item she had packed specifically for dinner. Tonight was Christmas, after all. They needed a special dinner for Christmas night.  
As they were spicing it, Ryoga glanced around the corner and noticed Akane and Ranma sitting together.  
"I think they're enjoying each other"  
Ukyo looked up. "Yeah, I hate to admit it, but they do seem to like each other"  
Ryoga nodded. "I guess it's up to us to not get in the way"  
Ukyo looked surprised. "You're giving up on Akane"  
He nodded. "At this point, I think so. I like her, but I've gotten the 'just friends' line often enough to know that she actually means it. I think it's time to step back"  
She looked more hesitant. "Well, I'm actually engaged to Ranma-chan, so I can't just walk away, but, well... maybe I'll watch and see what happens"  
"Come on. At least give them a chance. Something tells me tonight will be a deciding factor"  
Ukyo slowly nodded. "Okay..."

Dinner that evening was peaceful and relaxing. They all enjoyed the duck, and after paying their compliments to Ukyo, they all retreated to the living room to enjoy the fire. Ranma had built a huge bonfire and it kept the entire room warm and toasty. They exchanged stories and laughed at the tales of each other's escapades. By the time 11:30 rolled around, they were all ready for sleep.  
Ryoga got up first. "Well, I'm going to turn in. See ya guys tomorrow." He gave Akane a friendly pat as he walked towards the bedroom that he and Ranma were sharing.  
Ten minutes later, Ukyo made her move. "Well, good night you two. I'm exhausted after that hike, and now the full meal is making me sleepy"  
Ranma gave her a look that said 'Are you sure'  
She smiled and nodded. "Merry Christmas, guys."

Ranma wasn't quite sure what to do, and as the minutes passed, the silence began to grow awkward. Finally, he decided he needed to do something. Without thinking, he brought his arm up around her shoulder and gave her a half-hug. She smiled and leaned into him. "Mmm"  
He still didn't know what exactly to do. Should he try to please their parents and tell her how he actually felt? Or should he just wait and see what happened?  
Partially out of uncertainty and partially out of a desire to spite Genma and Soun, he chose the latter. He just held her close, rubbing the back of her neck gently. He didn't want to push their friendship along too fast. He'd just take it slow and careful. After all, he didn't want to risk offending her.

His attention was drawn to the clock on the wall. It was chiming midnight. Christmas day.  
Akane woke from her partial slumber and smiled up at him. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Ranma."

The End

A/N: Well, what did you think? First off, I openly admit that it didn't turn out like I expected it would. It was shorter than I had hoped it would be, and though I didn't know what exactly the end would be like, this is not what I originally thought. But hey, I just survived an 18-hour drive, two busy days, and some nasty congestion. I feel like crap, and I'm proud of myself for finishing this on Christmas.  
Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Were the characters believable? Was the ending decent?  
Also, I'm sorry that it lacked actual Christmas spirit. I was intending to put some references to the nativity and whatnot in it, but that slipped by. I'll just be content that I avoided Santa Claus, Rudolph, and Jingle Bells =)  
To those of you who are waiting for me to update my other fics, I'll try to get some done over break now. We'll see.  
And now, I'm going to go sleep. I spent the evening watching my little brother and two hyperactive little girls. I think I've earned it =)  
Until next time, Merry Christmas and Joy to the World.  
P.P.S. Sorry about the late publish. I finished this and then my internet went down =(

Pyro1588 Planet Weyard

12/25/05 10:03 PM 3495 words 


End file.
